You are Beauty
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: Wasabi wants to dress up with his girlfriend for Halloween, but Go Go isn't convinced by the costume idea. Day five of my Halloween story-a-day challenge.


**I'm not caught up on Big Hero 6 the tv show, but I love this series and I _love_ Gosabi, so I decided to add them to my roster for the Story-A-Day Halloween Challenge. So here's story number 5, and so I hope you love my little love story. **

* * *

"Please?" Wasabi began, not particularly wanting to grovel for his girlfriend. They had their ups and downs but this would be the first legitimate disagreement. After all, they hadn't even been together that long.

"I'm not really the princess type, Wasabi." She said, shutting him down hard.

"The point is hardly to be a princess, the point is for us to be together, having fun."

"Is that the point of us wearing a very specific couples costume?" Go Go asked, seeming irritated.

He did not get a chance to answer.

Wasabi had never liked Halloween. Too chaotic. This was the first year he had even dreamt of giving it a chance. Halloween was messy, loud, a little spooky, and if Jack O'Lanterns were any indication, a little goopy. But there was something, deep down under all the goopy pumpkin guts, that seemed charming and ideal. Something that made him want to go to the school's Halloween Party dressed up silly with his girlfriend.

"I am Baymax."

"No, you're Winnie The Pooh."

"I am Baymax, your personal Healthcare Companion," Baymax argued, looking a little confused.

"I'm surprised that you really wanted to be Piglet." Go Go pointed out, looking at her friends' ridiculous costumes. That's why she didn't want to do this. No one would make fun of her for looking stupid if she didn't dress up and didn't go.

"You know, you'd make a perfect Eeyore Go Go? You're a natural cynic."

"But Go Go and I aren't going as Hundred Acre Woods characters, we're going as Beauty and the Beast."

"Oof. Which one is the Beast?" Hiro asked.

"Shut it Piglet. We're not going as Beauty and the Beast and that's _final_ Wasabi."

"I really, really think you should reconsider..."

"I really, really think you should stop pressing the issue." He softened his expression and went over to her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Go Go. I really am. We don't have to dress up for Halloween." He just wanted to end the fight before it got violent, but that didn't mean being the one to give in didn't wholeheartedly _suck_.

"Okay, fine. I'll think about costumes. Doesn't mean I'll be Belle, but maybe we could do something."

"You'd make a killer Belle," Wasabi pointed out one more time before she left.

"I was thinking Ugly Stepsister!" She called over his shoulder, leaving before he could respond. She'd never done Halloween either. Not because it was too messy or crowded, merely because it was too immature. Of course Hiro would dress up, Tadashi had too. Last year Tadashi, Honey Lemon, and Fred had gone as Bella, Edward, and Jacob. It had been laughably horrible, and Fred had fake fur glued to his face for a week and a half. Laugh at other costumes? Sure. Get laughed at herself? Nope, nope, nope, nope. Not even as a kid would she let that happen. It wasn't her style.

And a big flashy princess?

Even less so her style. Didn't Wasabi know she didn't fit that image? Didn't Wasabi know her at all?

"Hey, Go Go... I really am sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to push you or assume you would want to do a couple's costume. Halloween's not really my thing, so it's no big deal if it isn't your thing either." She mulled over his words before smiling at him.

"Actually, Wasabi, it's kind of sweet that you'd be willing to go to SFIT's party with me since you hate that kind of thing." Wasabi blushed and looked down.

"I'd do anything for you." He said quietly. Now Go Go blushed.

"Don't say things like that..."

"I'm serious." He said.

"Wasabi, I'm serious... We've only been dating for a while. All your gestures are sweet, that's great. But I'm not ready for all these compliments. And... I don't think you're ready for a Halloween Party. You don't have to do anything your uncomfortable with."

"Are you sure? I want to spend Halloween with you."

"Then let's spend Halloween together. We can watch scary movies in your apartment."

"Didn't you just say I didn't have to do anything I'm uncomfortable with?" He asked, nervous at the thought of scary movies."

"Okay, we can watch animated movies in your apartment."

"Not Dumbo."

"Why not Dumbo?"

"Dumbo is scary."

"What part of Dumbo is scary?"

"You guys aren't going to the SFIT party?" Honey Lemon asked.

"No, not this year." Wasabi apologized.

"Aw... Fred and I were going as Eugene and Rapunzel. It would have been cool if we could've gone as a group. What with your Beauty and the Beast costumes."

"We're not actually dressing up, either." Go Go said.

"You would have made such a good Belle!" Honey Lemon gushed.

"Uh, thanks, but not really..."

"She would have." Wasabi agreed, looking at her lovingly and smiling. Her face reddened.

"See you tomorrow, uh, is seven good?" She asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. Do you want to order Noodle Burger or something?"

"Yeah, that sounds good. I have a project I have to go work on so I've got to go. See you at home Honey Lemon."

"Bye Go Go!" Wasabi watched her leave, a smile on his face.

They'd just started their marathon, the SFIT party going on and their friends having a stupendous time when Wasabi paused the movie and rested his head on hers.

"You know you're beautiful right? You could have been a Princess if you'd wanted to be. You could be whatever you want to be. And I'd support you, wholeheartedly."

"I think..." Go Go started, thinking about it.

"I think right now all I want to be is right here, with you, watching movies."

"Sounds good to me." He kissed her lips.

"Happy Halloween my Beauty..."

"Happy Halloween, Beast." She laughed.

"Oh... That's not fair." He chuckled.

"It was your idea."

"Guess you'll have to kiss me to turn me back into the Prince." Her lips hovered next to his.

"Nah," Go Go decided, choosing to take a bite of her noodle burger instead.

"Oh, you're no Belle. You're the Ice Queen."


End file.
